Gargoyles
by darkangel8950
Summary: This is basically the first two seasons of Gargoyles, but involving my OC as Elisa's daughter. It's much better than you think, so please give it a try. PLEASE READ THE DISCLAIMER INSIDE. Multiple pairings.
1. Awakening Pt 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story and any Ocs used. I WANT YOU TO TELL ME IF THIS STORY, AS WELL AS ANOTHER ONE I'M WORKING ON CALLED GUARDIANS OF THE BPRD, ARE WORTH CONTINUING, PEOPLE. PLEASE, LEAVE ME AT LEAST A FOLLOW ON EITHER OF THE STORIES. FAVORITES ARE EVEN BETTER. BUT REVIEWS TOP THEM ALL.**

Chapter 1

"Alright, so what do you feel like for dinner tonight, Lizard?" Elisa Maza asked her daughter as she drove down the street.

Lizzie Maza was a five foot two inch tall girl with light tan skin, and chocolate brown eyes. Her hair was short and choppy **(A/N: Picture Haruhi's hair from Ouran Highschool Host Club)**, the same indigo/black color of her mother's. She was dressed in a navy blue tank top, black zip up jacket, black jeans, and blue converse sneakers.

She kept her eyes straight on the road in front of her as she answered, "Julio's." she said simply, smiling a little bit at her mother's slight groan.

"Why am I not surprised?" Elisa chuckled lightly, glancing at her daughter out of the corner of her eye, searching for the smile that had been gone from Lizzie's face for so long; frowning sadly when it disappeared again.

The teenage girl had been like this since she was ten. Quiet, shy, barely responsive. And every time someone looked at her, they were reminded of the reason she was like this. It broke their hearts every time.

For the first five years of her life, Liz hadn't been like this. She had been the average little girl; playing with dollhouses and having tea parties with Grandma and Aunt Beth; playing dress up with Uncle Derek, or talking her Grandpa's ear off. The only thing different was that, Lizzie never knew who her father was. Almost every day, she'd walk up to her mother and ask her the same question, "Who's my daddy, momma?" and every time, Elisa would reply with the usual, "No one special, baby." and it had been left at that.

When Lizzie was five years old, Elisa had met a man named Mark. He had been a charming man, instantly making the ever tough and independent woman feel as feminine as humanly possible given the fact that she had never really been given that luxury since her first day of high school.

When he learned about her daughter, he had been eager to meet her, "I love kids!" he had said as an explanation. She had declined the chance to introduce him to Lizzie.

"No offense, but I just don't know how Lizzie would react to a man like you, for all I know, she could probably mistake you for her real dad." she had explained to him one day as they snuggled up on her couch, her mother had offered to babysit Lizzie for the day just so the couple could have a day of privacy.

Even after her explanation, he had insisted upon meeting the little girl. Almost to the point of begging the Detective to allow him to see her at least once. Elisa finally complied with a shrug of her shoulders and a small smile, "Alright, I guess. What could possibly go wrong?" she had laughed.

It was the worst mistake she could ever hope to make.

She started noticing the personality change in her daughter after another five dates with Mark; Lizzie had started withdrawing from her family.

When her grandparents would come to visit, or she would go to their house, she wouldn't greet them with the bright smile they had grown accustomed to shortly after she was born, her uncle would joke about her coming out with a smile on her face; instead, she would sit quietly in one of her little chairs next to her tea party table, wouldn't look up at the sound of the door opening and closing, only acknowledging their presence with a slight shift in her seat.

Lizzie wouldn't even touch any of her old toys, leaving them to gather dust where they had been since the last time they had been played with. When her aunt and uncle would come over to see her, she'd acknowledge them in the same way she would her grandparents, that same shift in her seat. Of course, everyone tried to get her talk to them, telling her about different things they wanted to take her out to do at one point in the next month or so, showing her all of her favorite stuffed animals she had collected over the years; that had actually gotten something out of her when Derek showed her the little beagle stuffed animal she had deemed Scott. It was the very first toy her uncle had ever given her, and it had always been her favorite. When Derek showed her the beagle, she had looked up and stared at it for the longest time, allowing her uncle the chance to see the unusually dark circles that had taken place underneath the child's eyes; then she reached forward and grabbed it from his hand, bringing the toy to her chest and hugging it tightly, as if she were afraid it would disappear if she didn't.

"What do you think is wrong with her, sis?" Derek had asked his older sister worriedly after that whole ordeal; he had relayed the entire moment to her mother after leaving Lizzie's bedroom.

Elisa had looked at her little brother, then her eyes slowly trailed to her daughter's door, "I don't know, Derek. And it scares me." she confessed.

Lizzie's withdrawal from her family continued for five years, each day seemed to get progressively worse in the girl's case. Even going so far as to locking her room whenever she was at home. And it wasn't just her personality that changed, every day Elisa would see her limping slightly, holding onto something, or grimacing as if in pain.

And it was always worse after another date with Mark.

Yes, for five years, Elisa had dated Mark. For five years, he had been a part of the family. For five years, he had acted as the father Lizzie never had.

At least, when he was in the Maza family's eyesight.

Elisa had found out about what was going on one day when she had come home from work earlier than she expected, she was originally going to go out and get Lizzie from school for her tenth birthday, but Mark had insisted upon picking her up and spending the day with the her himself, he had claimed he wanted to do something special for the girl.

The Detective had been a little suspicious when she had parked in the parking garage and spotted Mark's car close to the exit, but she just smiled and figured that he had brought Lizzie home to get started on her birthday dinner, her grandparents and her aunt and uncle were already on the way to join them.

As she neared her apartment door however, she was surprised to hear swearing and shouting coming from inside. Swiftly, she opened the door just as another kick from his heavy work boot was delivered to her daughter's abdomen, followed by a blood curdling cry of pure agony as the birthday girl rolled up into a ball and turned away from the now open door that was occupied by her mother.

Elisa had screamed obscenities as she rounded on him, drawing her gun out of her holster and pointing it at him with tears in her eyes, how could she not have noticed this sooner?

Mark was lucky her father had shown up when he did, otherwise, he probably wouldn't be in prison right now; of course, after they had found out what was going on, Lizzie actually showed a little more emotion, not so much to say she was back to her old self from five years earlier, but enough to say that she would heal over time.

Her family had taken her to the hospital to learn that she mainly had terrible internal damage to her organs, a few cracked ribs, some healed in a weird way from the lack of medical help. It was there that she told them all about how he had been abusing her since the first time they had met; threatening to kill her if she told anyone about what was going on.

After the first night she had been home, Elisa couldn't help but blame herself, Lizzie was showing obvious signs of abuse. It was just a matter of whether or not anyone would bother to take notice.

She felt like the worst mother in the world.

In the dead of night, during the heat of her self hatred, Elisa found herself going into her daughter's room and watching her sleep.

Lizzie had been in a deep sleep, something she desperately needed after all the abuse. Her hair, back then at the length of her shoulders, was all over the place, hiding her face from view. Her hands were held up close to her face, the left one tucked under her chin while the right one fisted next to her nose, her arms pulled in tight to her chest. Even though she couldn't see her legs, Elisa could tell they were pulled up slightly and bent at the knees.

Elisa had knelt down and brushed the little girl's hair away; Lizzie had a small smile gracing her lips. A smile that no one had seen in a long time.

It was then, at the sight of the smile, that the Detective had gently picked up her child and cradled her in her arms, silently crying as she slept on; making promises that she was determined to keep. Promises to always keep her little girl safe, and help her heal. Promises to put her daughter before herself at all times.

"Mom, your making that face again." Elisa was brought out of her thoughts at the sound of her daughter's voice. Shaking her head, she looked at Lizzie for a second, she was actually looking at her with a slightly worried expression on her face, "What's wrong?" the girl asked.

Elisa shook her head again and offered a smile to her daughter, "Nothing, Lizzie," she replied, "just thinking." she turned her attention back to the road, "So, Julio's, huh? Alright, just hold on tight because we're a little farther away than I expected." she explained as she started switching lanes, just as the voice of her boss came in through the speakers of her police scanner.

"_All units, requesting back up in the front of Eyrie Building; all units requesting back up._" it rang out clear as day in the car. Lizzie looked at her mother as the woman sighed, "Detour?" she asked.

"Detour." Elisa replied as Lizzie reached into the glove compartment and pulled out the little flashing light, placing it on the dash board. As her mother turned on the siren to get people to move out of the way, Lizzie leaned back in her seat and watched the cars that seemed to race by the windows, "Lizard," she turned back to look at her mother when the woman addressed her, "when we get there, I want you to stay in the car until I tell you it's safe, got it?" Elisa asked.

Lizzie nodded as they made it to the front of Eyrie Building, the area was surrounded by police cars and civilians, each one trying to get out of the way of falling rocks that seemed to be coming from the top of the incredibly tall building, "What's going on?" she asked the other tan skinned woman, her mother was a darker tan than she was, a trait she must have gotten from her father, whoever he was.

Elisa looked out at the falling rocks in awe, "I dunno, Lizzie, but I'm gonna find out." she said as she unbuckled her seat belt and opened her door. When she was standing outside the car, she turned back to her daughter, "Stay here." she repeated before she slammed the door and ran over to her fellow police officers.

Lizzie sat quietly in the car and watched as her mother waved her arms at the people behind her, shouting at them to get back when more of the large stones fell. It surprised her with how commanding her mother was at her job, at home Elisa was generally loving and kind yet stern, around her at least. Then, when their family would come over and visit, or the two would take the journey and visit them, Elisa would become that joking, teasing, and playful woman her siblings and parents remembered from before Lizzie came along. Although she had never seen her mother at work besides this one time, she had spoken to Captain Chavez about her multiple times when Liz would go out to meet Elisa after school.

"Your mother is one of the hardest working cops I've seen in all of my years of being on the force." The Captain had complimented on one of her many trips to wait in her office. At this, the teenager couldn't help but swell with pride, mindful of showing it on her face; she had never seen her mother in action, but from Chavez's compliment, she could tell that Elisa was not only the best mother and family member to have, but the best employee she had heard of.

Now, watching as she crouched down behind one of the fallen stones and shouting behind her at the people trying to see what was going on, the girl could tell Captain Chavez's comment was definitely right in this sense.

She gasped and jumped out of the car when a rock landed far too close to her mother's body, "Mom!" she cried out in a louder voice than she was used to.

Elisa turned her attention back to look at where she parked, holding her hand out to metaphorically push her daughter back inside, "Elizabeth, get back in that car, right now!" she shouted frantically; ducking her head behind her arms when multiple medium sized rocks crashed around her and shattered into a billion pieces, all of those pieces shooting at her when they broke.

Lizzie, choosing to ignore her command, ran forward to meet her at her position. When she reached Elisa, she immediately grabbed the gun that had originally been in her mother's hand, looked up, aimed, and fired.

Thank God her grandfather, uncle, and mother were all cops. And equal thanks that they had each taken the time to teach her how to shoot when she was seven years old, she told herself as she fired at all the falling rocks, hitting each one with a single bullet and shattering them into multiple pieces until they reached the ground around them.

The older woman looked up and watched in wonder as the rocks shattered in the air at the touch of the bullet, 'How did she _get _this good?' she asked herself in shock, marveling at the concentration on Lizzie's face.

After another few rounds were fired, the girl finally stopped and kept her dark eyes drawn to the sky, the rocks had stopped falling, "I think it's over." she said quietly, then looked down at her mother, "You okay, mom?" she asked her.

The woman nodded as she stood up, "I told you to get back in the car." she said sternly, holding her hand out to take her gun back.

Lizzie handed her the weapon, "That was before you nearly got cut by shards of stone." she replied as Officer Morgan came toward them, "And I feel like you're probably going to ground me for disobeying you later, but right now you've got something else to deal with." she managed to get in before the other officer was standing in front of them.

Morgan looked at the teen, "Nice shootin', Tex." he laughed, all he got was silence and a shy head bob in response, he was used to her personality by now to know that was all he would get out of her, she was, for some reason, afraid of any males that came near her, save the males in her family; then he looked at Detective Maza, "You wanna go in and see what just happened, Detective? Or do you want me to send someone else inside instead?" he asked her.

Elisa shook her head, "I'll do it." she replied. Morgan nodded once at her as he turned away to walk in another direction; the woman looked at her daughter, "I'm not going to ground you for disobeying me, just, tell me you'll be more careful with stuff like this and I'll be okay." Lizzie nodded, "Okay, now as you just heard, I'm going inside to see what just happened, and I'm giving you a choice: come in with me and stick by my side, or, you can march back to the car and wait for me." she offered.

"I'm coming in with you." Lizzie answered.

**GARGOYLES**

When the two females were inside the large lobby of the Eyrie Building, a man walked up to them swiftly. The man had short, honey blonde hair, chilling blue eyes, and a sort of efficient air about him.

He straightened out his glasses when he reached them, "May I help you ladies?" he asked politely.

"Yeah." Elisa answered, digging around her jacket and coming out with her badge to show him, "I've got a few questions for Xanatos, Mr. Burnett." she said as she put her badge away.

Burnett smiled bemusedly, "If you only wanted to ask Mr. Xanatos a few questions, you didn't need to show me your badge, Ms. Maza. I would be more than happy to take you to him." he looked at the teenager with her, "You must be Elizabeth." he stated. Lizzie said nothing, as usual, only nodding to indicate he was correct, how did he know her? "I am Owen Burnett, Mr. Xanatos' assistant." he introduced himself as he looked to Elisa and pointed at the elevator on the other side of the lobby, "If you would both follow me, please." he said as they started walking to it.

Once inside, Owen pressed the button on the very top of the panel, "Lizzie, may I call you that? If you would like, I could give you a tour around the newest edition to the building. It would give your mother a chance to ask the questions she needs to without worrying about you. Would you like that?" he asked the girl with a kind smile, a rare feat on the man.

Lizzie stared down at her feet and said nothing.

Owen raised an eyebrow, the smile falling from his face as he moved closer to the Detective, "Mr. Xanatos said she was afraid of men now, but we had no idea it was this bad." he whispered.

Elisa nodded, "She's been like this ever since he first met her." she whispered back, glancing sadly at her daughter; Liz was still staring down at the ground, her gaze emotionless, and her face giving off nothing but blankness, "Lizard." she looked up at her mother, "Mr. Burnett asked you if you wanted him to take you on a tour around the new edition, what do you say?" the woman asked her.

Lizzie finally looked at Owen, "I'd like to explore on my own, sir, sorry. I promise I won't break anything, I just find it easier to be on my own." she said as the elevator stopped and the door opened up into a large, castle courtyard.

As they stepped out and into the large area, Owen was about to deny her request when, "If she promises something, she makes it a point to keep it." her mother piped up beside him.

The man pursed his lips, then nodded hesitatingly, "But, you should come with your mother and I to meet Mr. Xanatos, just so that he knows you are here." at this, the girl nodded and they continued on their way across the courtyard.

As they were at the halfway point, Elisa stopped and looked up at a small bridge that connected two towers, _something had moved_..

Lizzie stopped and looked at the woman, "Mom?" she called, "What's wrong?"

The woman blinked and kept her eyes on the gargoyle up there, "I swear, that stone gargoyle just _moved_." she breathed out as her companion's eyes turned to look at where she was staring.

Owen chuckled lightly, "You've eaten one too many donuts, Detective. That gargoyle hasn't moved since the day it was chiseled." he cleared his throat and moved his hand to show the way to where Xanatos was located, "If you please." he said.

Lizzie waited behind for her mother, who cast one last look at the gargoyle as if daring it to move again, then gave up and walked with her to catch up with Owen.

The room they entered was large and looked like it might have been the dining hall at one point; there was a man standing over at the large table on the platform, he had tan skin like Lizzie's, dark brown hair that was pulled back in a pony tail at the base of his neck, a goatee, and a sort of Tony Stark look and feel to him.

He looked up at the sound of footsteps, smiling at the sight of the three people, "Elisa, always a pleasure." he greeted.

Elisa crossed her arms over her chest, "Xanatos. I've got a few questions to ask you." she noticed he was looking at Lizzie, who had chosen to stare at the floor again, "Lizzie, you can go ahead and look around the place, this won't take long." she said.

Lizzie nodded once, turned, and walked out of the room.

"So, that's Elizabeth, huh?" Xanatos asked as soon as she was out of earshot, he had watched her go out the door; he hadn't seen her since she was a baby.

Elisa walked over to stand in his view of the way she had gone, "Yeah, that's _my _daughter." she emphasized the word with an annoyed look on her face.

Xanatos hummed to himself once, his eyes locked on the woman, his gaze calculating, "Owen," he started, "if you don't mind, please leave the Detective and I alone for the time being, we have much to discuss." when he was gone, Xanatos stepped down from the platform, "You say _your _daughter as if you didn't need a man to help create her." he said.

The woman scowled and turned away from him, "There never was a man." she responded.

"What am I?" he glared at her as he asked this, "I know I wasn't there after the birth, but do you not remember the before part? I was always there to help you, you just never wanted my help." he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Elisa shook her head, "I never _needed _it. I had my family to help with Lizzie, you forget, my mother had given birth to three children in her life. What made you think I needed you, I'm not sure. But, she's fine, everything turned out okay." she was agitated that he had brought this up.

"Your mother gave birth to three children, yes, but she had your father to help her with the entire thing. And you say she's fine, yet I know for a fact that she suffered five years of abuse from a man you had been dating at the time." he walked closer to her, "Look, as much as this argument is fun, I want to say something." he said.

The dark haired woman looked at him out of the corner of her eye, "What would that be? That you want to be in her life? That you want to be her father all of a sudden after sixteen years of nothing?" she retorted as she turned to look at him.

Xanatos blinked, "When we were dating, that used to scare me." he stated.

"What did?" she asked.

"Your uncanny ability to automatically know what I was going to say." he shook his head and cleared his throat, "Look, Elisa, I'm sorry I was never there for you or Lizzie; and as much as you want to say there was never a man, Lizzie is as much my daughter as she is yours. And on that note, I truly do want to be a part of her life." he said.

The only thing Elisa could do as a response, was stare at him with the dirtiest look she could muster.

**GARGOYLES**

Lizzie stuffed her hands in the pockets of her jacket as she walked down one hallway in the impressive castle. So far, she had seen the battlements, a TV room with a lounge couch and recliner facing a flatscreen TV, and stopped to look at multiple tapestries that caught her eye with the dazzling colors and stories they told.

As she stopped to look at another one of the works of art, she couldn't help but wonder how exactly those two men knew her and her mother? As far as she remembered, she had never met either one of them in her life. She couldn't exactly say the same for Elisa, the woman had probably met them at some point in her life, possibly before Lizzie was even alive.

And the way that Xanatos character was staring at her, something about his gaze was almost..._fatherly _feeling. But how would she know? She had never known a man to act fatherly at all with her.

She was brought out of her thoughts at the loud crash that sounded from a room that was a little ways down the hallway. Looking up, she abandoned the tapestry and started to cautiously walk towards the sound, "You okay?" she heard a male's voice resounding from the kitchen, making her stop in her tracks. _She should just head back and pretend she hadn't heard anything._

Instead of doing what her subconscious was telling her, Lizzie stuck close to the wall and stood outside the the doorway, looking in and surveying the scene before her; her eyes growing wide at the three beings in the room.

There was a rusty red colored being that was sort of tall and lanky, yet his knees were bent slightly, that suggested he might have trouble with balancing. He had a bird like beak on his face, as well as long, snow white hair, pointy ears, and two horns atop his brow. His lower half was covered by a navy blue loin cloth held together by a black belt. He also had a tail, wings that were caped on his shoulders, and feet with three toes.

There was also a light blue, almost light green being that was.. plumper than his companions. He had a really bad underbite, three spikes going from the top of his head to the back of it, and fin like ears. His lower half was covered by a dark blue loin cloth and brown belt. He also held the same features the red one had, feet and all.

The third being was smaller than the other two, with khaki green skin, and huge eyes. He had little horns over his brows, an underbite that was just as bad as the blue skinned one, and a tail as well. His lower half was also covered by a navy blue loin cloth and a brown belt. Instead of wings like the other two, his were more like webs, attached to both his arms and legs.

Lizzie's eyes widened at the sight of them, "What the hell?" she whispered as she slowly started to back up and get out of there, when she accidentally ran into someone.

"Hello, Elizabeth." she turned around swiftly and stared, wide eyed, at Owen Burnett, "I trust you must have seen some of our.. guests, hm?" he was looking at her with a calm face, although she could tell he hadn't expected this to happen.

Lizzie took in a deep breath, and turned to look over her shoulder at the scene in the kitchen, the three beings were laughing about something, "What are they?" she asked quietly.

**And, this is where I stop for the first chapter.**

**PLEASE TELL ME IF THIS AND THE OTHER STORY ARE WORTH CONTINUING. I SERIOUSLY NEED TO KNOW.**

**Please review.**

**Don't flame me.**

**-Zabby**


	2. Awakening Pt 2

Chapter 2

_"They are called Gargoyles_."

Lizzie went over that sentence in her head once more, taking another bite of the Chinese food her mother had ordered her for dinner, the woman had said she had to leave early to meet up with a friend, and couldn't join her for the meal.

The girl hadn't told her mother about what she had seen in the kitchen, in all honestly she wasn't entirely sure about _what _she had seen. It just seemed so unrealistic. The gargoyles she knew about were nothing but stone statues that stood on the tops of buildings to ward off evil spirits, a little superstition that most people believed to be true.

Standing up, Lizzie walked to the kitchen with her empty container, her dark eyes glimpsing at her laptop resting on the dining table, closed and untouched since yesterday afternoon, 'What would I get if I searched for them?' she asked herself as she threw the container in the trash and turned back to her laptop.

Opening the screen, she turned it on and went to Google, 'Gargoyles' she typed and clicked the search button. She honestly didn't know what she would get out of the single word, but it seemed pretty obvious that under images there were a majority of the normal statues on buildings.

But after scrolling down a few times, she saw something that was actually different.

It looked like a painting of some sort; a giant beast with talons, large wings, fangs, and pointy ears. The being looked to be in an old Scottish painting style, complete with Celtic outer trimming; the being was painted a lavender color with a dark brown mane on his head. His large body was bowed, a sign of reverence Lizzie knew, but who was he bowing to? There was no one else in the painting with him.

Now curious, Lizzie clicked on the image; it took her to a page on Wikipedia entitled 'Gargoyles'.

The girl read on for a few moments before shaking her head and shutting her laptop, 'Why am I even looking at this stuff?' she asked herself, 'It even says it up at the top, they're _fictional _beings. They don't exist. What I saw yesterday was probably just some sign that I'm slowly losing my mind.' she laughed quietly as she stood up and started walking back to the couch.

And then her phone rang.

Lizzie sighed as she turned around and walked towards the loud object, "I'm coming. I'm coming." she muttered as she reached it, "Hello?" she called into the device as she held it to her ear.

"Child." she heard her friend, Kelly, on the other end, "Where are you?" she demanded.

"Home." Lizzie answered, turning back to the couch, "Why?" she asked when she was sitting down with the phone.

She heard Kelly sigh on the other end, "There's work tonight, that's why! Don't you check your email?" she asked.

Lizzie groaned, "I forgot. Yes, I saw the email, and I forgot about going tonight." she explained as she got up and went back to her room to change into something besides her sweat pants and tank top, "Is Dan mad?"

"He isn't exactly happy, but I doubt its because of you. There's not really a whole lot of people here tonight, its actually just me, Justice, and Parker with Dan kinda standing in the background talking to June." Kelly responded as the dark haired girl struggled with her shoes after putting her ever present attire on.

Lizzie finally got her converse on, reaching for her bag, "Just you guys? What are you doing?" she asked as she grabbed her apartment key and walked out the door, locking it behind her and continuing on the way to get out and onto the street.

"Waiting for your ass to show up, bitch! Now, c'mon!" Kelly cried and hung up before the detective's daughter could reply.

Lizzie shook her head as she pulled the phone away from her ear and started dialing her mother's number, 'Kelly, as much as I love you, you need to keep the profanities to a minimum.' she thought as she brought the phone back to her ear and listened to the ringing sound; then finally, "Lizard?" her mother's voice rang through the speaker.

"Hey, mom, there was work tonight," she proceeded to tell the woman all that Kelly had relayed to her.

**GARGOYLES**

"...Okay then, Lizzie, be safe and get home right after work, got it? I don't want to come home at ten tonight and not see you there." Elisa told the teenager as her hulking companion looked down at her with a curious gaze, "I love you, have fun, Lizzie." she said as she hung up the phone and looked up at the being, "My daughter had work tonight and forgot completely about it until her friend called to remind her." she explained.

Her companion wasn't exactly what most people would think he would be, he had called himself a Gargoyle. He was a large, hulking being; with lavender skin and a long mane of dark brown hair on his head. He had large, black and purple wings spread out behind him, a long tail that swished behind him lazily, and large hands and feet. He had two little horns over his brows, fangs, and pointy ears. His features were strong, and he easily gave off the vibe that he was in charge and no one had any real say otherwise.

The night before, after leaving one awkward conversation with her ex and entering a new one involving the incident with the rocks, Elisa had decided to take a look around the castle, looking for some sort of evidence while also trying to find her daughter in the large castle Xanatos had added, only to stumble across this being and fall off the side of the tower. Thank God the being, who was apparently called Goliath, had glided down and caught her before she could get seriously injured. He had taken her back up to the tower and interrogated her as to what she was doing there.

After that, she had met the rest of his Clan, only to be told she had to leave when the sun was coming up. She had been persistent though, saying she wanted to get to know them more. Goliath had nodded and told her to meet him at a rooftop after sundown the next evening. Elisa had left them at that, going around the castle to find her daughter and bidding Xanatos goodnight in the process.

Its funny, when she saw David again, she hadn't expected to have multiple flashbacks from back sixteen years earlier. In all honesty, in all her life, she had never truly been happier than when she was with David. He seemed to always be busy, yet when she needed something or just wanted to be with him, he put his work aside and stayed with her for as long as she wanted him to. She had told him she didn't want him to spend an insane amount of his money on her like he had done to past girlfriends, he had disregarded her request and gone ahead to buy her an imported Italian necklace that was said to have been worn by Caesar's wife, Cornelia Cinnilla; on the first Valentine's Day they had together. She had accepted the gift graciously, but had told him that she didn't want him spending all this money on her ever again (or else she'd throttle him); he had grudgingly complied, buying her a simple bouquet of Buttercups, her favorite flower, and a medium sized box of chocolates for the next Valentine's Day they had.

Elisa blushed a little bit, that had been the day Lizzie had been conceived.

Yes, its true, David Xanatos had always been there for the part where Elisa was pregnant with their daughter; hell, the woman was certain that, if she hadn't given him the choice, he probably would have stayed in both girl's lives. No, that didn't happen. After Lizzie was born, David tried, yet again, to help the woman and the baby, be there and be the father that Lizzie needed.

But he wouldn't marry Elisa.

"I just don't think I'm ready for that kind of commitment yet, Elisa." he had told her as a reason.

Elisa had shook her head and held their baby, _her _baby, closer to her chest, "You signed up for that commitment the minute I got pregnant." she had turned around.

David had placed one hand on her shoulder, "Elisa, you know I love you; I just don't think we could get married right now. Xanatos Enterprises is just starting to get noticed by big name companies, if I focused on a wedding now, I could lose that and my business would plummet." he had given as his excuse.

The woman had shaken her head again, "David, I'm giving you a choice." she turned around, moving his hand away from her shoulder, "Me and Lizzie, or your company. Its your decision." she had said.

His answer was two little words, "I'm sorry." then he turned and walked out the door.

"Elisa?" she was brought from her thoughts by the rumbling voice that came from her companion, "Are you alright?" he asked her, concerned.

The woman nodded, "Just, lost in thoughts, Goliath. I'm fine." she told him as they walked through Central Park.

Goliath nodded and continued walking beside her in silence, his own memory was on a discussion he had with Xanatos the night prior.

_**Flashback**_

___Goliath pushed open the door to Xanatos' office, "What is it you want, Xanatos? The sun is about to come up, I do not have much time." he said as he walked in and stood a little ways away form his desk._

_ Xanatos stood up, "Then I'll make this as quick as possible, first off: I want to thank you for saving Elisa Maza earlier; to be honest, if anything happened to her, I don't know what I'd do." he said with a grateful smile._

_ The gargoyle raised an eyeridge, "She means something to you. Something.. precious." he had stated._

_ Xanatos looked down, "Let's just say our fire isn't permanently put out. After all, she is the mother of my child." he smiled at that fact._

_ "I have not seen any hatchlings around this place since our awakening, yet you say you are a father. What does this mean?" Goliath asked._

_ The man sighed, "Its a complicated problem." and he left it at that._

_**End Flashback**_

__After that little conversation, the man had tried to get the gargoyle and his Clan to steal back some strange... What had he called it? Merchandise? Back from the people that had attacked them the same night. Goliath had refused. He had seen what those humans had done, especially how they did it with those strange new weapons. He was not willing to risk the safety of the rest of his clan for a few... _disks_? Is that what Xanatos had called them? Yes, he thought so.

He was suddenly distracted by the slight rustling sound in the bushes; standing stock still, Goliath listened closer to his surroundings, his head moving every so often to catch another sound.

Elisa stopped and looked up at him, "Goliath, what's wrong?" she asked.

As the dart was fired from the bushes and Goliath roared in outrage, the woman couldn't help but wonder exactly what she had gotten into.

**GARGOYLES**

'..Just keep to the back ways and avoid every person out there and you should be fine, Lizzie.' Elizabeth thought in an attempt to calm her nerves; walking down the sidewalk of New York City on her way to work at night time wasn't exactly the best thing to do.

The girl turned another sharp corner in the back alley, this little network of places was what she used frequently to get around the city. There were much less people in here than there were out in the actual street area, just the odd homeless person here and there.

She looked up at the sound of footsteps on the other end of the alley, stopping in her tracks at the sight of the two shadowed figures standing there, staring at her. Lizzie looked back down at the ground, 'Just ignore them and maybe they'll leave you alone.' she told herself, backing up a few steps and turning another corner, only to stop again when she heard another set of footsteps. Looking up, she saw another two shadowed figures on the other end of this alley, too.

And they were walking closer to her place.

Slowly, Lizzie found herself backing up to try and get farther away from the two coming toward her, 'Remain calm, they might just be passing by. Maybe they're like Kelly and Parker, always tag-teaming in just about every hallway at the haunt to scare the customers. Yeah, that could be it. This could just be a prank that people play on random people because they were bored. Oh, God, I hope thats what it is..' she trailed off in her mind when all four of the people were suddenly much closer to her than she thought, to the point where she was backing up into a wall, 'Or not.' she gulped nervously at the lecherous grins the beings were giving her.

One of the beings stepped into the dim light of the alley, revealing a male with a dark brown Mohawk on his head and sunglasses over his eyes despite it being night, "Goin' somewhere, doll?" he asked her.

Lizzie, her lips parted slightly and her breaths coming in small, inaudible little huffs, looked down at the ground and tried to blend in with the wall behind her, a vain attempt to get away from this situation, but it was all she was capable of. She couldn't really defend herself unless she had a gun somewhere on her person, or a tazer. Really, both of those would have done something more than try to disappear.

She gasped when the top of her hair was grabbed and yanked back painfully, the back of her head making contact with the brick, her eyes meeting her reflection in the black shades as the male leaned closer to her, "Asked ya a question, doll. You gonna answer, or what?" he waited for another twenty seconds for her to speak, his grin looking a bit more forced now, "Not very polite to ignore me, _sweetheart_." he said as he dug into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a switchblade, "Gonna have to fix that now won't we?" his grin turned more relaxed as he raised the blade up close to her face, the light of the street lamp glinting off the silver blade.

Lizzie's eyes widened as she stared at the weapon fearfully, her mother's ex boyfriend, while he had abused her, he had never used any weapons on her before. She had never felt what it was like to get cut by a knife, nor was she even curious about it like most teenagers her age would be; to this day she had no idea why people would willingly take a knife to their wrists and cut until they bled.

Her breath hitched in her throat when two of the boys behind this one suddenly grabbed her wrists and held them above her head, the last one leaning down to hold onto her legs, a precaution, she guessed, just to make sure she wouldn't kick out.

As the male with the knife pulled out a strip of duct tape and started coming towards her mouth, she pushed down her fear of men just once, to turn her head and call out a frantic, "HELP ME!" with tears starting to form in her eyes.

The only thing that she got in response was a swift slap across her face before her chin was grabbed roughly by a calloused hand and pulled back to face the now angry face of the male with a knife. He placed the strip of tape across her mouth as he shook his head in disappointment, "Tsk, tsk. Can't have you callin' out like that, now can we?" the grin was back again, "Don't worry, you'll learn soon enough not to speak." he said, his companions all started laughing at this, as if it were some sort of inside joke they shared. The flat of the blade was pressed to her cheek, catching a tear that had slipped from her eye, "Not like you'll be talkin' anymore, though.." he laughed as he drug the knife down from her cheek, over her neck, and onto her jacket, slowly bringing that down until it was at the bottom, "Hold still. Wouldn't wanna cut you..._yet_." he laughed when she had tried to squirm her hips away from his blade as he cut an inch up through the material.

She whimpered around the tape over her mouth and turned her head away from the sight, _this can't be happening_. A few more tears slipped from her eyes as she shut them tight and begged everything to just _stop_.

"Ya know, we're new to this whole time, but I doubt that's any way to treat a lady." her eyes snapped open at the sound of a new voice. It sounded familiar, but she couldn't remember where she had heard it before.

Her captors pulled away from her, turning around to look into the darkness of the alley way behind them, "Who's there?" the male with the knife demanded, waving the weapon threateningly, "I swear, you come any closer, and I'll gut you." he growled. It seemed he was the only one of the four with an actual weapon, the other three had turned around to find something that involved being thrown at the intruders.

Lizzie reached up and grabbed at the tape around her mouth frantically, her legs slowly guiding her to crouch on the floor as they wouldn't stop shaking; when three pairs of _glowing white eyes _suddenly shined like beacons in the darkness surrounding them, followed by animalistic growls of warning, "Step away from the girl and we won't hurt you as much." another voice, this one a little scratchy and more high pitched than the earlier one, spoke from her right as the three pairs of eyes moved around them in a tight circle.

She looked up at the chuckle from one of the males, the only voice she had heard was the one with a knife, this one, a tall shaggy blonde with a stray board of wood, looked down at her with the coldest brown eyes she had ever seen, "Fat chance of that happening," he looked up and smirked evilly at the eyes, "she's ours. We found her wandering _our _alley not too long ago. Finders, keepers, if you will." Lizzie shook with disgust, she wasn't anybody's to own.

"Somehow, I doubt that." one of the eyes spoke up, it was a deeper voice than the other two, and it had come from her left, it was followed by another growl of warning. This only prodded the girl to tug even harder at the tape strip, silently rejoicing when it finally pulled away from her lips.

The first voice spoke up again, "Look, we'll give ya one more chance to get away from her and leave the area, or we _will _attack, and you won't be able to do anything to help yourselves." it said, it was coming from directly in front of her, more like in front of the male with a knife.

"We'll take our chances." the knife guy said, dropping down into a defensive position in anticipation, waiting for the first move.

"Suit yourselves." the voice to her right said so casually.

Snarls suddenly erupted in the darkness, followed by screams of terror as the three people on either side of her were grabbed by the wrists and pulled into the shadows, leaving her and the knife guy alone.

The knife guy turned his entire body this way and that as sounds like grunting and cries of pain, along with strange growling and snarling, cut through the dark, "Ricky? Bobby? Mac? You guys okay?" he called when all noises ceased so suddenly, you'd think someone had pressed the power button on a television set. He turned around and stared down at Lizzie, the street lamp light reflecting off his shades, "You ain't worth it!" he cried suddenly, throwing down the blade and charging off into the dark, the sound of his footsteps echoing behind him as he ran with all his might. At the sudden scream followed by the loud roar, she guessed he hadn't gotten far before her saviors caught him.

When there was nothing but silence again, Elizabeth twisted her head around, sweeping the darkness for any sign that the other three beings were still there, she hoped not. Don't get her wrong, she wanted to thank them for saving her from those guys, but she was incredibly freaked out, their eyes had _glowed_! That's just not normal!

"Are you okay?" the first voice asked.

"They didn't hurt you did they?" the second, more high pitched voice piped up.

"She's got a bruise forming on her cheek, they must've hit her." the third, deeper voice put in.

"Was that all they did?" the first voice asked again.

Lizzie brought her hand up to her cheek and lightly tapped the area she had been slapped, it was tender and still stung a little bit, but it didn't hurt as much as she remembered a slap would hurt. Knife guy must've been much weaker than Mark was. She turned her head swiftly to look out at the sound of shuffling feet coming towards her. On impulse, she scooted back again, only to collide with the wall once more.

"Its okay, we won't hurt you. We promise." the first voice spoke again.

"We just want to help you." the deepest voice said.

She just stayed silent and held her hand to her cheek as she stared out at where the voices were coming from, her eyes wide as they finally stepped into the light, then she suddenly remembered where she had heard that first voice from.

**I hope you liked this chapter, it was a lot of fun to type out :)**

**Please leave a review!**

**Don't flame!**

**-Zabby**


	3. Author's Note DO NOT IGNORE

**Author's note**

**You guys, should I rewrite the second chapter and ship Goliath/Elisa instead of Xanatos/Elisa?**

**I was just typing a new chapter and I kept thinking about how complicated that's gonna be when it gets to an episode where there's Fox/Xanatos romance.**

**Leave a review on what you think, if I should keep Xanatos/Elisa, or I should drop that completely and just do Goliath/Elisa. I mean, I'd like to think that Xanatos/Elisa could be a good ship if I really tried to make it work, I actually kinda ship them in some way, but its gonna get really complicated in some episodes.**

**Reviews are love.**

**Flames are hate, so don't leave them.**

**-Zabby**


End file.
